


Meet the Parents

by 2_Ava



Series: Hear Me Out Universe [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Could maybe be read alone, M/M, Read Hear Me Out, but don't do that, gets a little angsty, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Ava/pseuds/2_Ava
Summary: Roger and John finally get to meet each other's parents. It's a rollercoaster of incidents.[Part of the Hear Me Out Universe // AKA Deaf!Roger]





	Meet the Parents

“Roger; stop stressing out – they’re going to love you!” John chuckled before reaching for Roger’s hand, his other moving to knock on the door. Roger didn’t say anything more, but John could feel the way he was getting clammy, and was very obviously nervous. They waited for only a few seconds before the door swung open – as if whoever was on the other side had been waiting avidly. 

“John!” An older woman almost shouted, stepping forward to grip John tightly. Roger assumed it was John’s mother; however, found it interesting that she was so lively, when John was largely the opposite. “And you must be Roger.” She spoke, moving to hug Roger before anyone was sure Roger understood. The shorter man didn’t seem to mind at all, simply hugging her back with a surprised smile. “Come in you two. Lunch is on the table and your father is waiting. He’s looking forward to seeing you, John. He’s also interested to meet your partner.” She grinned, stepping out of the way of the door to allow the boys in. 

“Is he… feeling a bit better about the whole… boyfriend thing?” John asked, looking at his mother with a little apprehension. She bit her lip and gave him a half smile. 

“He’s not thrilled… but he’s willing to have an open mind.” She said softly, beginning to lead the boys through to the dining room. 

“Hi, dad.” John smiled as they rounded the corner, moving quickly the hug his father. His father hugged him back tightly, muttering something about it being too long since John had visited, before turning his attention to Roger. 

“You must be, Roger – John’s… boyfriend.” John’s father said softly, his words a little accusatory, but his tone light. John quickly signed for Roger, who smiled widely and nodded, leaning forward to shake John’s father’s hand. They gripped hands and shook, as John’s father eyed Roger over, causing the blonde to look a little panicked. 

“Arthur; leave him alone.” John’s mother muttered, playfully thwacking John’s father over the head. John chuckled softly, moving to sit down, gesturing for Roger to sit next to him. They both sat, as John’s mother began serving dinner. “So, Roger; tell us about yourself.” She grinned, watching the boy intently. Roger bit his lip, nodding a little as he glanced at John, beginning to sign for him. John turned to his parents slightly, beginning to explain for them. As he did so, they looked between the two men with a little bit of caution, but seemed content for the conversation to continue like that for the rest of lunch. After they were done, John’s mother got up to clear the table. “John, dear; give me a hand.” She muttered, causing John to stand immediately and move towards the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay, mum?” He questioned. His mother turned to him and nodded quickly. 

“Yes, dear. I just wanted some help clearing lunch.” She grinned. “Roger is adorable, sweetheart… but can he not speak?” She questioned, glancing back at John from beside the sink. John frowned a little and shook his head. 

“He- umm… He can… but he doesn’t like to.” John explained, moving around the kitchen to help him mother. She nodded along as if it didn’t seem to faze her, and John hoped that was the case. “I better go back out there; Roger and dad are probably just staring at each other in silence.” John chuckled, moving towards the door. 

“Oh no, dear; your father knows a bit of sign language.” She said nonchalantly, waving a hand in a direction of the pair. John looked at his mother a little shocked. “It was something he picked up at school.” She chuckled, upon seeing her son’s face. John moved quickly – but sneakily – back to the dining room; he peered around the doorframe to see Roger and his father having an – albeit slow – conversation in sign language. Despite it being wildly reminiscent of how he and Roger used to communicate, it was the most heart-warming thing he’d ever seen. It was in that moment, that he was certain he had nothing to worry about – and he was sure Roger knew it too.

~~~~~~~~ 

_Has it ever occurred to you that there’s a reason I’ve never taken you to meet my parents?_ Roger signed, eyes rolling back into his head as the two men stood outside the large shrubbery gates.

“Yes.” John signed decidedly. “I had reached the conclusion that it was because you don’t like me.” He continued, his small grin turning into a cheeky grin. 

_You're an idiot._ Roger signed jokingly, nudging his boyfriend gently. _You’re also an idiot for wanting to meet my parents._ Roger added, face returning to a more serious expression. John sighed softly. 

“Roger; we’ve been together for almost a year – it’s ridiculous that I haven’t even met your parents.” John sighed, his eyes and hands desperate. 

_Well, you’re really plunging yourself into the deep end – attempting to sit through a whole dinner._ Roger practically scoffed, causing John to give him one of those looks that Roger knew meant whatever angle Roger was pitching had been swiftly shut down. 

“I just want your family to like me the way my family love you.” John reasoned, gently placing his hands on Roger’s hips. 

_That’s not going to happen. First of all, you’re a man – hard no from the folks; second of all, I’m not even sure my parents like me as much as your parents like me._ Roger signed; John tried to find the joke in his statement, but couldn’t seem to break through the seriousness. 

“First of all.” John began, stepping back a little so that he could sign. “I think I could change your parent’s minds about the whole “gay” thing – what does it matter if you’re happy?” He continued, earning yet another eye roll from Roger. “Secondly, that’s not true and you know it. You’re being ridiculous and acting like a child.” John chided, but without any real malice. “Now, can we please go in before we’re late – I don’t want to make a bad impression.” John signed, frustrated. He had been more than antsy all week; from the moment Roger had informed John of the impending dinner, John had been nervously on edge. Now, as they were walking through the front gates, he was practically imploding. They stood at the door, for what John deemed to be far too long; he was itching to get inside and meet Roger’s parents, so when the door finally opened, he had to stop himself from springing over the doormat. 

“Roger! Hello, dear.” A blonde woman sung; John assumed it was Roger’s mother, considering the way she sprung forward to hug Roger. As she pulled away, she glanced over at John, eyeing him up and down. John hadn’t got too nervous yet – his father did the exact same thing when he met Roger; and that had ended spectacularly; he was calling Roger son by the time they left that afternoon. “You must be John – Roger mentioned you might be coming.” She said softly, her words articulated in such a careful way, that John had to mentally replay the sentence just to ensure he fully understood what she had said. John could see out of the corner of his eye that Roger was nodding slightly, only stopping once his mother was gesturing them to follow her inside. The house in which they lived was quite lavish; it was well decorated and clearly very posh – it made John’s family home look more like a squatter’s abode. They stopped in what John assumed was the dining room – however, he entertained the possibility of it being one of many. As Roger sat, he did the same, finding himself directly opposite Roger’s father, who had already been waiting at the table. John could feel the tension in the air, but he considered that perhaps it stemmed from the general nerves of meeting your son’s partner – especially when said partner was another man. 

“You have a lovely home, Mr and Mrs Taylor.” John said softly, receiving no more than a courteous smile from Roger’s mum; Roger’s father didn’t even glance in his direction. 

“How have you been, Roger?” His father spoke quietly, but with a voice stern enough to command the attention of the room. Roger hadn’t been paying attention, his eyes shifting around the room, perhaps at the new décor that was likely present – seeing as to how little Roger mentioned visiting his parents. John considered leaning over to get Roger’s attention, hoping to continue the flow of conversation, but his plans were quickly interrupted by the movements of Roger’s father’s arm – fork in hand – raising and somewhat gently coming down on the back of Roger’s hand. John was a little taken aback; even more so by the way Roger’s eyes immediately flicked up to his father. “Focus – eye contact, Roger.” He said clearly, as if he were a sergeant in the army. Roger gave a quick nod, and his eyes remained directly on his father. “How have you been?” He repeated, this time receiving a quick nod from Roger. “How are you studies going?” He continued, his lips pursed, as if he was formulating his opinion on Roger’s answer before he even uttered it. Roger nodded again; John knew what it meant – he was saying it was fine. Such nods were commonplace when Roger was too tired or upset to have to sign; when they were laying in Roger’s bed, and John would ask him how his day had been. They were – for the pair – a reminder that they knew each other well enough to not need convoluted ways of communicating. For them, it was a nice medium between their own personal ways of communicating – John’s speaking, and Roger’s signing. It appeared the same did not stand for Roger’s father, as John watched the way his fork hit the dining table a little more forcefully than what was at all necessary. “Roger Meddows; you are not a mute – we paid good money for all that speech therapy and be damned if I will let you answer me with such disrespect.” He said seriously, but without raising his voice. John could see how the focus on Roger’s face suggested that he was largely unsure of what his father had said exactly, but it appeared he understood the general sentiment, nodding slightly. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, the words muffled by his lack of natural diction. 

“Honey; if you had just stuck it out through high school, your pronunciation would be so much better. Do you see now why we tried to get you to keep going?” His mother spoke, in a sickly sweet pleading tone that had John visibly grimacing – thankfully, no one had so much as glanced at him since they had sat at the table. 

“Yes, mum.” Roger said slowly. The conversation was quickly approaching more words than John had ever heard Roger speak, and he decided just as quickly that he really didn’t like it. He could see the way Roger’s face twisted up every time he had to force himself to speak; or the way every sentence was no more than a few words, despite how articulate of a person Roger was when signing. Just as it seemed Roger’s parents were going to continue grilling him, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud bell. Roger’s mother turned quickly. 

“That’s the veggies – I’ll be right back.” She grinned, before disappearing from the dining room. 

“Your mother told me you transferred out of dentistry… and that you’re still playing in that band.” Roger’s dad began. If John were a more confident person – perhaps, if we were like Roger – he would have thrown the nearest piece of cutlery at the man before him, who he had quickly decided he didn’t like. “Roger, I’m not sure where you think you’re going to get with all that music crap. It’s time to knuckle down and focus on getting a good job after school.” He continued. John could see, from the way his brows furrowed and he shook his head ever so slightly, that Roger couldn’t make out what was being said. “Focus!” He father said loudly and with much conviction, bringing his fork down on the back of Roger’s hand again. John could feel the discomfort rising in his chest and stomach as he watched Roger discreetly rub the back of his hand. “That’s what your problem is, Roger; you don’t seem to understand that you’re not going to be able to spend the rest of your life messing around. You don’t have the personal assets to be doing any less than exemplary. Do I have to remind you?” He asked loudly. Roger glanced at the table for a moment, seemingly trying to avoid the conversation, only to be reprimanded with another ‘tap’ with his father’s fork. “What do we always say?” His father questioned, once Roger was looking at him again. There was a moment of silence, in which John assumed Roger was desperately trying to avoid having to talk, seeing how he tried to play off his small nods as enough of an answer. Despite that, Roger’s father continued: “Roger – what do we say?” He repeated, eyeing his son with great intent. 

“For everything I can do – there is a hearing person who can do it easier.” John could barely make out the words being spoken by his boyfriend, but the sadness is his voice was enough to have John’s face twisted in disgust. 

“Exactly – you have to work harder to make up for what you lack.” His father added, a proud smile on his lips. John couldn’t work out if that pride was for Roger, or what he believed to be his own words of genius. John glanced over at Roger, who had let his eyes falter back to the table; John reached over and gently tapped the older man’s leg. Roger’s eyes flicked over quickly and he gave John the shakiest of smiles. 

_Remind me to tell you what Freddie said about the album – he’s really excited about it._ John signed, trying to lighten the mood, whilst also not drawing too much attention to their conversation.

“Oh, dear; don’t do that.” The woman’s voice echoed through the large room as she neared the table with a large tray. John glanced up at Roger’s mother, whose brows were furrowed with seeming despair. “I do hope you don’t do that for Roger often – we wouldn’t want you enabling him.” She spoke clearly, but John very much took a minute to understand what she was actually saying – and furthermore, implying. John was so taken aback by her idea that signing for Roger was to his own disadvantage, that he wasn’t all that sure what to say. He decided on remaining silent, hoping to go back to being largely forgotten about. “You’re not like that friend of his, are you? Brian, is it? Are you still living with him? That one is bad news, Roger – letting you be completely facilitated in that little apartment. What happens when you move out and have no idea how to be an adult?” She lectured. It appeared that this was the kind of lecture Roger received regularly from his parents, but John could feel his skin crawling, and his blood boiling. To have them think – for even a second – that Brian was bad for Roger, when Roger himself had admitted to John that he considered Brian the best thing that had ever happened to him, made John want to send the fancy dish of roasted vegetables in front of him, flying across the room. The room went still, no one genuinely answering Roger’s mother’s questions. It seemed that neither of Roger’s parents seemed to care all that much – clearly wrapped up in whatever nasty sentiment was coming next. “Roger, dear; did I mention that one of the women in my book club has a deaf daughter. Elizabeth and I would just love to set the two of you up.” She grinned; it took Roger a few moments to process reading the lips of his mother, who clearly didn’t understand how to best service Roger in that respect. Once he had clarified her words, Roger’s brows furrowed in annoyance. 

“Mum – I’m literally introducing you to my boyfriend.” He said quietly, the annoyed tone making itself well known. The longer words seemed to get lost in Roger’s mouth – but John had managed to make them out well enough to appreciate that Roger was trying to defend him. 

“Yes, dear; but I’m talking about in the long run. It’s all well and good to be exploring things and discovering yourself – it’s the seventies, after all – but, your father and I just want you to start thinking seriously about your future. Finishing school and getting a good job, to buy a nice house for you and whichever lovely young lass – deaf or not – you end up with to start a family in.” John had to stop himself from huffing at her words – as if their lenience to Roger potentially having a hearing wife was something to be appreciated. John could see the way Roger’s uncomfortable shuffling soon became adamant head shaking once he saw the way John’s face had transformed from subtle disgust to far more obvious rage. 

“I think we have to go.” Roger spoke softly. “Thank you for the hospitality.” He muttered slowly, already starting to stand up. “But, we’re done.” Roger had already completely stood up when John finally realised the genuineness in his muffled words, and stood up himself. Roger reached out and took possessive hold of John’s hand – normally, it would bother John; but, at that point, he was more than grateful. Roger pulled him towards and out the front door, without so much as a word from him or his parents. Once they were passed the front gates and onto the street, Roger let out a loudly audible groan before turning to face John.

_Do you get it now? Still want them to love you?_ Roger signed, tears threatening his eyes.

“Never again – I promise.” John assured before pulling Roger into a tight hug. After a few long moments, John pulled back just far enough to give Roger a few short pecks. “I love you.” He whispered, knowing that was a phrase Roger had seen him mouth enough to know what he was saying. 

“I love you too.” Roger mouthed, his face finally returning to a small grin, for the first time since before they went inside. 

“Home?” John asked softly, pulling away so he could sign. “Movies and cuddles at yours?” John asked, grinning widely when Roger’s face finally lit up. 

_Movies and cuddles… and sex?_ Roger responded, a cheeky grin on his face. John chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“I don’t think Brian would appreciate that very much… but, I’ll say yes – only because you’ve had a bad day.” John grinned widely, before putting his arm tightly around Roger’s shoulder and beginning to usher them back towards the van. John could feel the way Roger squished himself tightly against John’s body. John decided that he was glad that they had finally gone to meet Roger’s parents – he had also decided he was more than content to never go back.


End file.
